La princesa Dawn
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Es basada en una reflexion de una princesa y un plebeyo con dos finales alternativos.


_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Inspirado en la historia "la princesa y el plebello"**_

 ** _Nota: Tiene dos finales alternativos XD el que mas les guste jeje pero el segundo es el que pasa en la verdadera historia._**

 _ **Oneshot – La princesa Dawn**_

Nuestra historia se remota en la época medieval, aquella donde se clasificaban a las personas ya saben Duques, Condes y otros aristócratas pero también como había Reyes y Reinas estaban sus hijos denominados príncipes/princesas dejando de lado esta breve explicación nos iremos al reino Sinnoh de la Reina Johanna y su esposo John quienes tuvieron una hermosa hija que llamaron Dawn, llena de belleza y gracia, todos los plebeyos se regocijaron con la llegada de la bebe. El tiempo transcurrió y la pequeña paso de ser a una niña a toda una señorita a sus 16 años tenía demasiados pretendientes incluso de otros reinos vecinos venían a esposarla pero claro para ella eran unos idiotas ¿solo pensaban en casarse? Y ¿después que? ¿un montón de hijos? Claro que no, ella aspiraba a algo mucho mas no solo quería eso ¿Acaso siempre tenía que ser así? En fin todo aquel que llegaba era mandando por un tubo y la chica sin decir nada se encerraba en su habitación así fue hasta que cumplió 21 algo que no esperaba que le pasaría llego…

-¡Hija! ¡tienes que casarte! Debes elegir uno son muchos los que han llegado llenos de esperanzas e ido con el corazón echo pedazos por ti- explico algo irritaba la reina a su hija quien hacía caso omiso y se dirigía a su alcoba. –Mama no porque sean nobles y ricos les tengo que hacer yo quiero alguien que de verdad me ame ¿Es tan difícil de entender?- cuestiono mientras se giró para mirarla frente a frente mientras posaba una mano sobre el pasa manos de madera. –Hija ahora yo tu padre te hablare claro no me importa lo que pienses si para mañana no hay uno solo que te guste, yo mismo te elegiré un esposo y lo aceptaras ¿quedo claro?- la chica estaba molesta iba a protestar cuando su padre la dejo callada. –Eh dicho es mi última palabra a tu cuarto.

Al día siguiente nobles y ricos pretendientes llegaron de todos los reinos con maravillosos regalos pensando así que tendrían oportunidad alguna con la bella princesa Dawn, joyas, tierras, ejércitos, tronos, grandes carruajes con detalles muy finos definitivamente todo era muy costoso. En el gran palacio del Rey se encontraban todos estos jóvenes haciendo una enorme fila con dichos tesoros esperando ansiosos ver a su futura esposa, Dawn estaba teniendo una discusión con su madre sobre lo que estaba por suceder, ella tenía 21 años ¿Por qué debían elegir por ella?. –Te casaras hoy mismo dije, abran las puertas- dijo John acto seguido todos los caballeros de sangre pura entraron, la princesa tenía que admitir que habían jóvenes realmente guapos aunque no podían faltar los no tan atractivos, quedo perpleja al ver que se encontraban ahí ancianos ¿era una broma? Como era posible que algún rey si quiera pensara que una chica de 21 podría esposarse con uno de 50 Dios ¿en qué planeta estaba Dawn?.

-Mis queridos y leales caballeros estamos reunidos hoy aquí por algo de suma importancia, mi querida hija Dawn la princesa de Sinnoh hoy elegirá un esposo, así que desenvainen sus tesoros y veremos quién es el ganador- finalizo John, el rey era como ¿recuerdan al que sale en la película "la espada en la piedra" el gordo bueno así era el solo que con cabello azul, Johanna tenía el mismo peinado pero lucia vestidos de aquella época muy elegantes y Dawn bueno digamos que se miraba idéntica a cuando se encontró con la princesa que le regalo a Togekiss, en ese día la princesa llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rojo. –Vamos cariño, míralos a todos quizá uno te cautive con la mirada- le susurro su madre al odio.

2 horas habían pasado y aun no acababa de verlos a todos ¿tan bonita era? Naaa solo la querían ya que pertenecía a una familia muy importante y conocida, ninguno era de su interés hasta que lo vio, un campesino ¿en aquellos lugares? ¿Qué hacia él? Se supone que solo los de raza pura estarían ahí para ella, ignorando a todos aquellos que la estaban "acosando" camino entre todos ellos hasta llegar al joven de ojos negros y cabellera despeinada aquel joven tenía una particularidad en sus mofletes tenía unas "N". –Tu ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono con rapidez ella.

-Mi querida princesa yo te eh amado desde que te conocí por primera vez de vista, no tengo dinero y mucho menos tesoros tan gloriosos como los que vez hoy ante ti no obstante te ofrezco mi sacrificio como prueba de amor. Estaré 90 días sentando bajo tu balcón, sin más alimentos que la lluvia y sin más ropas que las que llevo puestas. Esta es mi tesoro ¿lo aceptas?- dijo el joven que contesta por nombre Ash, Dawn estaba conmovida ¿realmente lo haría? O ¿solo sería un pretexto para hurtar algo de aquí y después venderlo? Pero esos ojos demostraban tanta seguridad. –Está bien acepto- fueron las palabras de ella con una sonrisa y desde ese día el joven se sentó en el piso, todos los caballeros se fueron desilusionados y unos murmurando que ese pobre diablo no duraría ni la semana.

Más tarde la familia se reunió a cenar, Dawn estaba observándolo desde el gran ventanal. –Hija la comida ya está, ven y cena- dialogo tangente John la chica obedeció y dio una gran sonrisa mientras cortaba su carne. –Mama y papa el aún sigue ahí- explico con felicidad. –Mi querida hija espero que sepas lo que haces después de todo ¿Quién asegura que ese joven te pueda dar todo lo que tu mereces?.

-En el amor no importa la clase social, los 2 podemos trabajar no por nada estudie papa ya estamos en otro siglo- se defendió algo colérica.

-No me hable en ese tono jovencita- refunfuño John.

-Basta los 2, Dawn solo te pido que seas paciente y si el joven se va tendrás que aceptar nuestras condiciones ¿entendiste?- dijo Johanna mientras comía y así culmino la discusión, Dawn después de la cena se fue a su habitación, se arropo y se preparó para dormir no antes de echar un vistazo para ver a su fiel amor, algo le decía que el vale la pena.

Y así como así pasaron las horas que se convirtieron en días, el pretendiente permaneció firme a su palabra soportando los fuertes rayos del sol, vientos, nieve y noches frías, no se rindió sin pestañear y con vista fija al balcón de su amada, el demostraría que valía la pena aun cuando no su sangre no fuera noble ¿Cuánto había transcurrido? Su palabra la dijo en aquel Octubre 19 ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿4 semanas? Quizá quien sabe pero una cosa era segura no se daría por vencido, ya faltaba poco, pronto tendría a su princesa junto con él, llenándola de besos y caricias, esos dulces labios color carmín que moría por probar, solo ella , ella era su única esperanza para seguir como estatua, firme ahí sin titubear, algo que le daba más ímpetu a su palabra era que de vez en cuanto la damita dejaba ver su esbelta figura en aquella cortina rojiza. Era una fruta exquisita que Ash estaba desosó por probarla, el tiempo seguía y el chico no daba su brazo a torcer, se hicieron apuestas entre los aldeanos y los caballeros, los amigos cercanos a la princesa empezaron a celebrar "Pronto se casara" afirmo la princesa May.

Llegando al día 79 apenas faltando 10 días para que el plazo se cumpliera, Dawn salió del palacio corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su amado, su cara fue de espanto al verlo en tan mal estado, su ropa sucia y mal oliente, sin afeitarse, realmente le hacía falta una ducha y algo de comer, ella traía consigo una manta color rosada que en una esquina tenía el emblema de la familia, lo acobijo le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo "Eres muy valiente estoy más que dispuesta a casarme contigo no obstante no puedo verte sufrir más", el joven como pudo se puso de pie. –Mi princesa acaso usted ¿está aceptando casarse con alguien como yo?- interrogo aun con asombro Ash a lo que ella asintió. –Padre que empiecen los preparativos yo me caso con este joven.

La boda llego, todo fue hermoso como Dawn esperaba ella estaba realmente feliz la verdad no esperaba casarse a sus 21 de echo creyó que se quería a vestir santos, cuando culminaron su acto sexual y cayeron rendidos, ella se acurruco a él acariciando su abdomen. –Mi querido esposo soy tan feliz. –Dawn tu… me ayudaste con mi palabra recuerdo que me llevabas algunos panes y en aquellos tiempos fríos una manta ¿Por qué? Creí que esperarías que yo solo terminara con mi palabra- explico el azabache, seguía sin entender aquellas atenciones que Dawn tuvo por él. –Mi querido Ash cuando alguien ama no puede ver sufrir aquel ser amado, desde aquel día que me lo confesaste me hiciste muy feliz, ninguno antes había hecho tan juramento y tú lo hiciste sin titubear, el primer día no lo podía creer parecía un sueño pero… conforme pasaron los días me dolía verte solo ahí esperando simplemente a que algo pasara, las horas se me hacían eternas e imaginarme en tu lugar me hacía sentirme de lo peor…- antes de que ella continuara el joven le da un beso. –Te amo princesa Dawn.

0o0o0o0

Nuestra historia se remota en la época medieval, aquella donde se clasificaban a las personas ya saben Duques, Condes y otros aristócratas pero también como había Reyes y Reinas estaban sus hijos denominados príncipes/princesas dejando de lado esta breve explicación nos iremos al reino Sinnoh de la Reina Johanna y su esposo John quienes tuvieron una hermosa hija que llamaron Dawn, llena de belleza y gracia, todos los plebeyos se regocijaron con la llegada de la bebe. El tiempo transcurrió y la pequeña paso de ser a una niña a toda una señorita a sus 16 años tenía demasiados pretendientes incluso de otros reinos vecinos venían a esposarla pero claro para ella eran unos idiotas ¿solo pensaban en casarse? Y ¿después que? ¿un montón de hijos? Claro que no, ella aspiraba a algo mucho mas no solo quería eso ¿Acaso siempre tenía que ser así? En fin todo aquel que llegaba era mandando por un tubo y la chica sin decir nada se encerraba en su habitación así fue hasta que cumplió 21 algo que no esperaba que le pasaría llego…

-¡Hija! ¡tienes que casarte! Debes elegir uno son muchos los que han llegado llenos de esperanzas e ido con el corazón echo pedazos por ti- explico algo irritaba la reina a su hija quien hacía caso omiso y se dirigía a su alcoba. –Mama no porque sean nobles y ricos les tengo que hacer yo quiero alguien que de verdad me ame ¿Es tan difícil de entender?- cuestiono mientras se giró para mirarla frente a frente mientras posaba una mano sobre el pasa manos de madera. –Hija ahora yo tu padre te hablare claro no me importa lo que pienses si para mañana no hay uno solo que te guste, yo mismo te elegiré un esposo y lo aceptaras ¿quedo claro?- la chica estaba molesta iba a protestar cuando su padre la dejo callada. –Eh dicho es mi última palabra a tu cuarto.

Al día siguiente nobles y ricos pretendientes llegaron de todos los reinos con maravillosos regalos pensando así que tendrían oportunidad alguna con la bella princesa Dawn, joyas, tierras, ejércitos, tronos, grandes carruajes con detalles muy finos definitivamente todo era muy costoso. En el gran palacio del Rey se encontraban todos estos jóvenes haciendo una enorme fila con dichos tesoros esperando ansiosos ver a su futura esposa, Dawn estaba teniendo una discusión con su madre sobre lo que estaba por suceder, ella tenía 21 años ¿Por qué debían elegir por ella?. –Te casaras hoy mismo dije, abran las puertas- dijo John acto seguido todos los caballeros de sangre pura entraron, la princesa tenía que admitir que habían jóvenes realmente guapos aunque no podían faltar los no tan atractivos, quedo perpleja al ver que se encontraban ahí ancianos ¿era una broma? Como era posible que algún rey si quiera pensara que una chica de 21 podría esposarse con uno de 50 Dios ¿en qué planeta estaba Dawn?.

-Mis queridos y leales caballeros estamos reunidos hoy aquí por algo de suma importancia, mi querida hija Dawn la princesa de Sinnoh hoy elegirá un esposo, así que desenvainen sus tesoros y veremos quién es el ganador- finalizo John, el rey era como ¿recuerdan al que sale en la película "la espada en la piedra" el gordo bueno así era el solo que con cabello azul, Johanna tenía el mismo peinado pero lucia vestidos de aquella época muy elegantes y Dawn bueno digamos que se miraba idéntica a cuando se encontró con la princesa que le regalo a Togekiss, en ese día la princesa llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rojo. –Vamos cariño, míralos a todos quizá uno te cautive con la mirada- le susurro su madre al odio.

2 horas habían pasado y aun no acababa de verlos a todos ¿tan bonita era? Naaa solo la querían ya que pertenecía a una familia muy importante y conocida, ninguno era de su interés hasta que lo vio, un campesino ¿en aquellos lugares? ¿Qué hacia él? Se supone que solo los de raza pura estarían ahí para ella, ignorando a todos aquellos que la estaban "acosando" camino entre todos ellos hasta llegar al joven de ojos negros y cabellera despeinada aquel joven tenía una particularidad en sus mofletes tenía unas "N". –Tu ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono con rapidez ella.

-Mi querida princesa yo te eh amado desde que te conocí por primera vez de vista, no tengo dinero y mucho menos tesoros tan gloriosos como los que vez hoy ante ti no obstante te ofrezco mi sacrificio como prueba de amor. Estaré 90 días sentando bajo tu balcón, sin más alimentos que la lluvia y sin más ropas que las que llevo puestas. Esta es mi tesoro ¿lo aceptas?- dijo el joven que contesta por nombre Ash, Dawn estaba conmovida ¿realmente lo haría? O ¿solo sería un pretexto para hurtar algo de aquí y después venderlo? Pero esos ojos demostraban tanta seguridad. –Está bien acepto- fueron las palabras de ella con una sonrisa y desde ese día el joven se sentó en el piso, todos los caballeros se fueron desilusionados y unos murmurando que ese pobre diablo no duraría ni la semana.

Más tarde la familia se reunió a cenar, Dawn estaba observándolo desde el gran ventanal. –Hija la comida ya está, ven y cena- dialogo tangente John la chica obedeció y dio una gran sonrisa mientras cortaba su carne. –Mama y papa el aún sigue ahí- explico con felicidad. –Mi querida hija espero que sepas lo que haces después de todo ¿Quién asegura que ese joven te pueda dar todo lo que tu mereces?.

-En el amor no importa la clase social, los 2 podemos trabajar no por nada estudie papa ya estamos en otro siglo- se defendió algo colérica.

-No me hable en ese tono jovencita- refunfuño John.

-Basta los 2, Dawn solo te pido que seas paciente y si el joven se va tendrás que aceptar nuestras condiciones ¿entendiste?- dijo Johanna mientras comía y así culmino la discusión, Dawn después de la cena se fue a su habitación, se arropo y se preparó para dormir no antes de echar un vistazo para ver a su fiel amor, algo le decía que el vale la pena.

Y así como así pasaron las horas que se convirtieron en días, el pretendiente permaneció firme a su palabra soportando los fuertes rayos del sol, vientos, nieve y noches frías, no se rindió sin pestañear y con vista fija al balcón de su amada, el demostraría que valía la pena aun cuando no su sangre no fuera noble ¿Cuánto había transcurrido? Su palabra la dijo en aquel Octubre 19 ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿4 semanas? Quizá quien sabe pero una cosa era segura no se daría por vencido, ya faltaba poco, pronto tendría a su princesa junto con él, llenándola de besos y caricias, esos dulces labios color carmín que moría por probar, solo ella , ella era su única esperanza para seguir como estatua, firme ahí sin titubear, algo que le daba más ímpetu a su palabra era que de vez en cuanto la damita dejaba ver su esbelta figura en aquella cortina rojiza. Era una fruta exquisita que Ash estaba desosó por probarla, el tiempo seguía y el chico no daba su brazo a torcer, se hicieron apuestas entre los aldeanos y los caballeros, los amigos cercanos a la princesa empezaron a celebrar "Pronto se casara" afirmo la princesa May.

Llegando al día 89, los pobladores salieron para animar al muchacho emocionados y felices por su princesa no obstante al faltar una hora para cumplirse el plazo, ante la mirada atónita de todos y la perplejidad de Dawn, el joven se puso de pie y sin decir nada se alejó lentamente del lugar a pasos cortos pues estaba cansado, ese lugar que le dejo una buena experiencia aunque dolorosa…

Al transcurrir unas semanas después, mientras paseaba por un camino deshabitado un niño se le acerco y con algo de temor le pregunto -¿Qué le paso? Estaba a un paso de lograr su meta ¿Por qué perdió la oportunidad señor?.

Ash lo miro unos segundos, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, trago saliva con dificultad recordó todo aquel tiempo invertido en su princesa y ¿para qué? Si ni siquiera se tentó el corazón, había noches en que él se daba cuenta que era observado por ella y aun así no hizo nada por él, dio un gran suspiro y articulo con dificultad. –La princesa no tuvo compasión de mi sufrimiento, ni siquiera una hora. No merecía mi amor.

 _Cuando estamos dispuestos a dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos como prueba de afecto o lealtad, incluso a riesgo de perder nuestra dignidad, merecemos al menos una palabra de comprensión o estímulo. Las personas tienen que hacerse merecedoras del amor que se les ofrece._


End file.
